


He loves me!

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fontcest, M/M, alphys gives bad advice, alternative universe-underswap, chara lives with asgore, my obsession with these charaters is bad, papyrus has problems, refrenced suicide, sans has the crush first, sans is cinnomon role, sans is innocent not dumb, this story will end happy, ugggghhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magnificent sans has felt more than platonic love twords his brother, but nonetheless he must remain calm.<br/>Papyrus is questioning his reasons to live. <br/>   No matter what the brothers remain by each others side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I cant....

**Author's Note:**

> insert song sung by the turtle in mickey and the three musketeers.  
> No one gets that reference.

" Goodbye mr.asgore, goodbye chara" Sans yelled waving as he ran. He was doing his weekly check on the old king and human routine.It was his favorite part of his week, but his favorite part of his day was seeing papy. He slowed his running to a jog upon the thought of his lazy brother, yes he was lazy and told horrible jokes and inexplicably always smelled like muffets, but sans loved him nontheless. Oh how the thought of his brother made sans sweet soul fluttery. Bumping into someone eventually slowed him to a halt as he fell to the snow beneath him. "o-oh im so sorry that i-....papy?" The taller skeleton grinned down at his brother "'sup?"   
He offered his hand to sans, sans reluctantly took ahold of it. He could feel his cheekbones shine a baby blue.   
" you ok?"   
Sans blushed even more as he began walking along side his brother.   
" I am the MAGNIFICENT sans, why would i not be anything short of perfection?" Papyrus let out a small chuckle beside him, sans gave him a semi-serious look.   
"what is so funny?"   
"you said you were nothing SHORT of perfection, im surpised you let that GO OVER YOUR HEAD,pfttt..." sans put his boney hands on his hip, tapping on foot rapidly. "Are you making fun of my stature again?" Papyrus put an arm around him making him blush once more. "course not bro, come 'on lets get home im exhausted." Sans smiled "of course you are"


	2. No these feelings are not right....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans thinks about his feelings and-   
> NO HUMAN I WILL SUMMARIZE!!!! I CONTEMPLATE MY NON ROMANITC!! Maybe.... FEELINGS THEN PAPY GETS HIS OWN SECTION, THE HUMAN SAID IT IS A PLOT B WHATEVER THAT IS....   
>  ......yeah but since he summed it up....yeah....if you like this story I wrote one about the Au's on qoutev, its not romantic (unless you count lust) but it is funny   
> https://www.quotev.com/story/7885733/Why-cant-everyone-just-get-along ......   
> Enjoy!

Arriving in they're house sans immediately ran to the kitchen. Papy knew something was up but was honestly to tired to go the five feet to the kitchen so instead he went to the couch. Paps was in a state of exhaustion that couldn't be solved by sleep, so to say. He turned on the t.v. it was just nabstabot doing the news on his cousin. Damn does he talk about anyone or thing else? Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull, he wanted to lay down but he knew sans was going to yell at him, plus who was going to read hide and seek with slippery fish? He quietly reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a bottle of honey, sans hated when he drank the stuff but he needed some now. He didn't know why but he just always just kept getting the feeling something was wrong. "BROTHER!!!!!!" Sans said calling him from the kitchen making him almost drop his bottle. He quickly put it away and went to the kitchen. 

**************backtracking***************   
Sans quickly ran into the kitchen. Why must someone as great as him get flustered so easily?! He reached into the fridge and pulled out left over Taco's , something easy for both of them. He quickly plopped them in the oven and got him and his brother a drink of fresh water. He smiled thinking of it as if he was preparing for a date, the idea of a date with papyrus made his soul glow and his spine shiver. He nearly dropped the tacos pulling them out of the oven he was so lost in his thoughts. He put the plates down and called his brother. "BROTHER!!!!" He sat down and his brother was there not a minute later.   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was a very quiet dinner. Paps was lost in almost a deep thought and sans was eyeing every feature of his older, handsome brother. Sans cleared they're plates when they were done and went upstairs to put on his night watch body. Papyrus groggily walked into the room and pulled out the nightly favorite story.   
"And so the game ended, k goodnight bro"   
Sans cleared his throat "*ahem* brother may you come back here for a moment?" Papyrus shrugged and walked back over "what is it?" "May I have...um..well in udyne's anime...I mean....may I have a goodnight kiss?" Papyrus was taken back for a bit, he definitely wasn't expecting that. An orange tint went to his cheeks "um sure" he said giving sans a kiss on the forehead. Sans turned over after that so his brother could not see him turn into a literal blueberry. 

Papyrus walked back to his own room and layed on his incredibly messy bed. He just really needed to sleep.


	3. Do I have feelings for my brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in the middle of the night *ahem* "very excited" blueberry decides to confront alphys about his problem.   
>  Undyne totally ships it.

"p-papy what are you doing-" The taller skeleton shushed the nervous little bluberry by clinking they're teeth together. Sans knew this was wrong but his rapidly beating soul wouldnt let him pull away from his brothers kiss. Sans wrapped his arms around his brothers shoulders while his brothers hands trailed down to his pelvis toying with the magic already forming.   
"Youre so cute like this sans~" 

Sans shot up in his bed sweat rolling down the sides of his skull. He let out a sigh of relief realizing it was just a dream. That was until he noticed his magic travelled into the real world. He quickly ran to the closet to grab baggier pants.   
After he was finished getting dressed he quietly opened the door to his room. Papyrus's snoring could be heard. Sans crept down the stairs careful not to wake papy. He reached the bottom of the steps and walked to the table, grabbing his cellphone. He dialed someone that he knew could help him.   
Ring.....Ring.....  
" Hey Punk!"   
"hey alphys..."   
" What are ya doin' up at this time?"   
"well what are you doing up?"   
" Undyne and i were watching anime, but you didnt answer my question."   
Sans sighed and told her about the dream,every detail. When he finished he heard snickering on the other end.   
"Seems like someone got it hot for his brother."   
"Alphys!"   
" Well just copy the dream, tell him you like him, i mean things cant get weirder than liking him so dating him will only be a level up, no biggie"   
Sans sighed it seemed her ideas were not the ones he wanted.   
"thanks alphys...goodnight"   
*BEEP*   
Sans tiptoed back to him room and layed down, light was seeping through his window. He rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. The chapters will get longer, im just having trouble lately. but im loyal to my stories so here.


	4. No i must not have feelings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from papy's p.o.v..... so dont get to confused.

Ugghhh....Im not ready for today. I open one socket , the other one refusing to open yet. I stretch and mentally convince myself to at least sit up. Scratching the back of my skull i walk to the door. Thats weird, I'd usually hear sans by now I open the door and walk downstairs. He's not In the kitchen, and there's no way he's on duty or training at this time. He's always home for lunch. Walking back up the stairs I go to his room and quietly open the door a crack. There he is sleeping. Well thats a first, sans sleep later than me? I pull out a phone and take a picture. For future evidence of course....not like theres any other reason i'd want a picture of him. He actually looks cute like that, I close the door again. Welp I guess its muffets for breakfast. 

I make my way out of the house and down the road to my favorite restaurant. I take my usual seat and muffet brings me my usual, a bottle of honey.   
"Where is sans?" she whispers.   
"He slept in."  
"Really? Im surprised he's usually up before anybody else."  
"yeah I am too"   
" So...are you feeling any different?" She gives me a look, god I hate that look.   
I take another sip from the container. " Well if it wasnt for sans i would of already been dust...but lately i've...sans can survive without me right?"   
Muffet nearly drops the tray she was cleaning when I said that. "Paps you know sans cannot survive without you. Im surprised you still feel this way." She puts the tray down. "Paps... is there no one you like romantically? Someone to set as a goal for yourself?" I look down there was someone i did find attractive, but no it was wrong. "Well...he-he..." I rub my neck awkwardly, Muffet gives me a shit eating grin. " Well just saying because when you get drunk sometimes,the way you talk about your brother..." I feel myself turning orange, I quickly get up and walk away. "nice talk see you tomorrow muffet."

I arrive back at my house and see my brother sitting on the couch, he looks tired. He also changed his pajama pants. I sit next to him and he jumps up. We say nothing to each other until he goes upstairs and comes back down in his usual battle body. "w-well i am g-going to alphys's house, i will be home later b-bye!" He quickly runs out the door, whats up with him?


	5. Alphys I do not like my brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans trains with alphys and afterwards discusses his problem with her and her girlfriend. 
> 
> Papyrus is alone at home and decides its now or never. Like death wise.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first I would just like to say before writing this chapter, wait let me get my list.  
>  Ok got it...  
> 1.) Papyrus does get really close to committing suicide.  
> 2.) Sans has no idea yet, but that's for a later chapter.  
> 3.) Paps does self harm....  
> 4.) And thank you to the people who like this! Especially two people, you know who you are. Like seriously one comment is a left brain comment and the other is a right brain comment. I find that so fucking hilarious.   
>  That is all! Good day!

A glowing lightning bolt landed at his side, he barely dodged that one. Sans huffed before trying to summon a bone attack , it was a weak one not even six inches long and slowly inched by alphys. She stepped over it. Sans braced himself for another attack but it never came. Instead he see's that alphys had spared him. He excepted defeat and spared her also. Breathlessly he walked over to her fixing his battle body. 

"Hey punk you okay?" Alphys asked giving him a pat on the back. He shrugged and at next to alphys girlfriend undyne, who was watching them battle. "S-sans are you s-still troubled about the b-brother thing?" Undyne questioned sincerely. Sans sighed "well yes of course I am! I the magnificent sans should be able to conquer such a trivial matter but yet I can not do so! " Alphys sat to the left of sans. "Guess you didn't take my advice huh?" Undyne looked at her girlfriend. "D-dear you know it isn't th-that easy to just t-tell some you l-like them look at h-how long it took us to even h-hint at the matter!" Alphys shrugged and removed her armor. She put a sweaty arm around the sad blueberry. "Listen punk I know its tough...and a little unusual cause he's your brother..but I know you can do it. Just go to cook him dinner one night, you know setting the mood. Like give it a nice ambiance. Then as you to are eating just break it to him lightly, its not like he can say he hates you. Either way your his brother. Either that or call me to pumble him till he loves you more than platonically" Undyne looked shocked at her girlfriend and ran over to cover her mouth. "Sans don't l-listen to the second part of th-that advice. But the first is fine. Either way he wi-will not let you down harshly. I can p-promise you that." Alphys licked her girlfriends hand causing undyne to pull away instinctively. "Yeah cause I'll kill him!!!!" Undyne wiped her hand on her lab coat and gave her girlfriend a look that read 'guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight'. Sans good and and gave a half hearted smile. "Thank you my two bestest of friends I will act on your advice!" He waved and walked off going home to act on the plan. Undyne and alphys waved. Undyne squatted down to her girlfriends height. "Y-you ship it too right?" "Oh yeah" 

Sans began to walk home but first decided to take a stop to the librarby. He knew there was a book that could help him with this 'date'. 

************************************************* 

Papyrus sat in the darkness of the living room, after his brother left he had some time to think to himself. Alphys and undyne could watch over sans, and plus he still had Chara and asgore to talk to, hell he was friends with the queen herself. Sans could survive just fine without him. 

He did a crappy job raising him his whole life anyways. 

Papyrus went to kitchen and grabbed a bottle of honey. He started gulping down the substance, if sans was here right now...if sans...damn it! He already knew he couldn't keep living like this but guilt kept reminding paps why he stayed here." No.." He thought "I already have this planned out." He scratched at his boney arms out of habit, he started it as a form of self harm but now he can't control picking his bones apart. It was like chipping paint off a wall. And sure it did hurt, but...he couldn't describe it. It hurt and didn't at the same time. Besides chipped bones he also had deep marks on his bones from blades. And it wasn't from past reset battles with chara possesed by frisk either. No these were his doing. He took a final sip from the honey bottle and stood up. He felt so tired, and like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Pulling down his sweatshirt sleeves he put the empty bottle in the trash bin and walked up to his bedroom. He'll get up when sans gets home....maybe.


	6. Is papy ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes home to cook that nights dinner.  
>  But papy....he's not okay. He breaks in front of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its like 11:00 but whatever im good, im great, this is fine.   
>  Um they dont have the date in this chapter it's just normal dinner, but yeah...

Sans was beaming brightly as he walked back into his house. It was silent. Not nothing he wasnt used to.He ran to the kitchen and prepared a really cool normal dinner of tacos.Humming his theme song to himself he flipped open the book,it was a dating rule book.  
"Ask them on a date...ah yes that will be easy. I will tonight as we eat dinner."   
A ding went off from the oven. Sans reached in,grabbing his freshly made food. He sniffed the air and imagined the look on papy's face if everything went the way he wanted it too.   
Sans would ask him and he would smile and tell him that he has always felt the same. Yes that is how it will go.....  
Sans prepared the plates extra specially and went up stairs to get his brother, who was most likely sleeping. When he went to his brothers room he heard crying on the other end. He knocked on the door and it stopped. "Papy are you alright?" There was a long silence. ".....Um yeah bro, i'll be down for dinner in a moment." Sans smiled and skipped down to the table, a big smile across his face. A few minutes later his brother trudged down to the table, sans smile dissapeared.   
Thats weird papy never had his hoodie up. "Papy no hoods at the table please..." man was he nervous,and excited. Hopefully things went well.   
Papyrus removed his hoodie, underneath his eyesockets it started turning grayish, his slight smile wasnt there either instead he looked like he had just seen death itself. He sat down but just played with his food,something wasnt right.Then sans noticed it. When papyrus went to go reach for his drink sans grabbed his arm,paps didn't fight it. Sans lifted up the sleeve and his phlalanges immediately felt drying marrow. He looked at his brothers arm and covered his mouth.   
It was chipped and cut, paps looked away knowing sans was looking right at him.   
"papy...why.." The words cut right through him, what had he done? Why was he like this? Why couldn't he.....why wasnt he a better brother?   
Papyrus immediately collapsed on himself and he began crying.   
Sans had no clue what to do, he was so concerned with everything. Did he do something wrong? He jumped up from his chair to comfort his brother, tears ran down from his face too trying to stop his brother from crying. He wasnt used to this, he didnt know what to do.   
Wrapping his brother in his arms he tried to calm him down.   
"Sans....sans im so sorry, i should of been a better brother, i ......oh god ive fucked up." Papyrus leaned his weight on his brothers tiny body. He couldnt take this anymore.  
Sans took his brother by the hand and led him to the couch. He layed him down and stroked his skull.   
"Sans?"  
"yes?"  
"Could you survive without me? Like if i turned to dust?"  
Sans started to cry again. This time it was papyrus who was concerned.   
"Sans?"   
" Please dont die papy! Im sorry too i was to distracted with myself, papy please....papy..."  
"Sans i know you care about me because im your brother but...isnt there anyone else you love?"   
"NO!"   
Papyrus was taken back   
"what-"   
"papy, i love you! I love you more than anything or anyone else! Papy i love you more than a brother!"   
The room went quiet again.  
"I was going to ask you tonight but it...papy..." Sans got up and walked to his room, he slammed the door.   
The bang made papyrus wince.   
He loved him more than a brother? He was going to ask him? What was he going to....oh no did he?   
Papyrus sighed and teleported to his room, walking was to much for him right now. He layed in his bed, crying could be heard room next to his.   
What did he do?


	7. You two need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara comes in to check on the skelebros. 
> 
> Sans makes the choice to go talk to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a pretty long chapter with mixed feels everywhere.   
>  And thanks to all the commenters again, I've been going through a lot and just reading a comment, even if its one about pineapples... I at least know this is being appreciated.

A day had gone by.

Two days.

Three days. 

Everyone was worried. They at least seen one skelebro per day. 

Sans hadnt went to practice, at first alphys had thought it was because everything had worked out and the brothers had some "alone time" but by the second day she became suspicious. She bardged into muffets and demanded information.   
Muffets complied and told her that Papy hadn't been there and sans had not made a single patrol.   
The same story was at the ruins, sans had not gone to check up on chara or asgore. Chara pulled alphys aside who was about to blow a fuse. Her sharp instinct told her something was wrong with her little blueberry.  
After a long and persuasive conversation alphys agreed to let chara go try to talk to the brothers.   
Smiling chara knew they could help they're friends by the next day.

The next day chara woke up with a mission. Getting quickly dressed they kissed they're goat dad goodbye and set out to help the brothers.   
Walking up to the door they tried knocking. 

*you knocked but nobody came

Chara shrugged and tried again.

*you tried knocking again but nobody came.

Ok time for plan B, looking in the totally normal and not obvious mat reading "key mat" Chara grabbed the extra keys. Honestly how did no one else think of this? They unlocked the door and gently pushed it open. The room was dark. Old tacos were on the dinner table. Weird they were untouched. Chara inspected the house. It all seemed eerily still. 

Well there was no use just sitting around. Chara climbed up the stairs and decides to check on sans first. They leaned against the door hoping to hear something. They prepared for the worst. Through the door slight crying could be heard. They knocked on the door and the crying stopped for a second, but then continued. 

Opening the door they saw the small blueberry crying into his pillow. Chara rushed to his aid. Embracing him in a hug chara asked him what was wrong. 

"Papy hates me!!" Sans chocked out between sobs. 

Chara was surprised and asked sans why he thought that. 

Sans explained the whole thing and chara listened intently. 

When sans was done chara told him that there was nothing to fear, Papy was just sad and needed some cheering up. 

 

"But I....I just don't know..." 

Chara gave sans another hug And led him out to the hallway. They had a plan.

They placed sans in front of papys door. With a smiled they held his hand up to the door, getting him ready to knock. 

'You can do it sans" they told him before running down the stairs and out the door. They've done all they can do, now it was time for the brothers to make up. 

 

Sans took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Gently he knocked on the door.   
There was a groan and heavy footsteps before his brother appeared at the doorway. 

"Papy I -" 

Sans was cut off by his brother hugging him, it was tight and loving but yet soft and warm at the same time. It sayed a lot for them and not more than one words was said.

"Sans ive thought about it, I couldn't do it.I'm so sorry I even thought about it. I can't leave you. Sans you're the most important thing to me...." 

"Papy I love you...I got so scared, I really thought you wanted to go because of me, I thought I was so caught up in my feelings that I couldn't see anything was wrong." 

Papyrus smiled "sans you never do anything wrong, you're the most magnificent brother ever. I'm the bad older brother because I took that fact for granted. Sans......do....do you really love me? Romantically I mean?"" 

 

There was no hesitation in sans voice.He knew know was the time to come clean.

"Yes brother.... I have been feeling some different feelings twords you. I just didn't know how to tell you, I didnt-" 

Sans was cut off by his brother clinking his forehead. 

 

"You just did."


	8. MWEH HEH HEH!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers had made up.   
>  It is official but there is still a lot to be done in this relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhjhhhhhhhhhhhh! Two in one day!   
>  This is gonna be real quick though.

Sans turned blue.   
PAPY KISSED HIM!!!  
Wow who knew all you needed to get a boyfriend was to fight over suicide? He wrapped his arms around his brother.   
"Papy?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Are we going to be like alphys and undyne?"   
"Only if you want to....." 

A long silence passed 

 

".......yes I would like that. But now that we are boyfriends I must require some information from you." 

"And that would be?" 

"Why you were like that in the first place?" 

Papyrus picked him up and carried him to the room. He set him down on the bed lightly and sat down. 

 

"Ok....but you must promise not to tell anyone else." 

"I swear on queen toriel soul."


	9. Talking time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tells sans of his feelings.....  
>  And then they prepare food for they're first date (since the old food went bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat a mushroom everyday  
>  Why?   
>  'Cause then I'll know your listening to me. 
> 
> P.s.   
> Since there is mcas in my school today I can write this in third period!

Papyrus cleared his throat, trying to find the right words is tough. 

There were many reasons he tried killing himself, there were many reasons to be depressed. 

Sans stared at him with his bright star filled eye sockets. 

"Ok I guess I'll start from the beginning..." 

"Well that would be the best part to start any story." Sans replied.

Papyrus smiled. 

"There are these things called resets....they...they restart anytime the person controlling them wants to and chara...chara can control them..." 

He looked at his brother again before continuing. 

"We've been through a lot of resets actually, and in many of them...you died. It wasn't chara's fault. It was another persons but they're not important to this story. Any ways...resets after resets I watched you fall down cause of your kindness. I watched alphys be defeated and undyne kill herself. I watched nabstabots very last show go horribly wrong. I watched as I was the only one left to defend all remaining monsters. I watched as I died over and over.   
Each time I hoped that chara would regain control again. Sans....we've been through so much together. Actually there was one reset where we did date but you died defending me from the human. But then this past reset I noticed something different about the human. They didn't kill, they smiled, they laughed, they became a friend. But....that was just one of my problems solved.   
I want to reach the surface to.  
I want to find out what really happened to dad.  
I want to be ......happy...."   
Papyrus was crying again ,his small boyfriend put an arm around him. 

"Sans....I'm scared...I want to enjoy this but I don't.....what if it all resets again?! I can't keep doing this!!! I don't want to relive everything with the chance of losing you again....." 

Sans let go of his brother and wiped away his tears . 

"Well that is certainly a reason to be depressed.... But it won't! I promise you not only as your brother but as your lover, it won't happen again. I'll make sure of it." 

He gave his brother a long hug. 

Papyrus smiled and hugged him tighter. This is all he wanted. He loved his brother and loved having him in his arms. He didn't want to die anymore. 

When sans pulled away, he grabbed his brothers hand. 

"Now come along we must have a date!!!" 

Papyrus chuckled and let his brother drag him to the kitchen.  
Guess they were both making it.


	10. Dating start! pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and papy begin cooking the food for theyre date together....'n stuff. hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be quick cause its just an intro and i want to write it before i go take my shower.

"Ok papy to make this as romantic as possible i have decided we cook it together! It will be the first steps in showing our love is true. MWEH HEH HEH!!" 

"Ummm sure bro....so what do we need?" 

"Well first we need to gat the taco shells and put them in the oven to cook."   
Sans grabbed a box of taco shells. He was having some difficulty opening the box because of his cartoonish gloves. He started to get frustrated when he felt arms goe around him and take a hold of the box , his brothers head resting on his shoulder. 

Papy opened the box with ease. Sans cheekbones turned a slight blue, he hasnt ever seen his brother do anything that required strength. 

" Better?" Papy whispered in his ear, it sent shivers down his spine. 

"y-yes thank you pa-papy..."   
Sans quickly went to a cabinent under the counter to get a tray. 

Papy helped his younger brother place the food on the tray. 

Placing the food in the oven sans smirked to himself.  
This date was already going great! 

"Well that is it for now...we just wait...."   
Sans eyesockets looked up to see a mischievous grin growing on his brothers face. 

"Papy whats the matter what did you do-"   
He was cut off by his brother lightly clinking theyre teeth together. Sans didnt know what to do. He has never kissed anyone with that, sure he did dream about it but now? It was better than he could ever imagine!  
His soul was rapidly beating, he thought it was going to burst out of him. Papy wrapped his arms around him and hoisted him up to the top of the counter to get more comfortable.   
Sans wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and pushed his skull closer. 

'wowie this is really happening!!!!' Sans thought to himself.  
Just as he felt his magic grow stronger the oven beeped. 

Papy pulled away. 

Sans could tell his face was permentally blue now. He hopped down from the counter and went to the oven. 

oh well theres always later....


	11. Dating start! Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 my dudes!!!!  
>  They eat they're dinner (insert sex joke) (jk no sinning till later)   
> Then alphys comes back ,since chara told her its all good, to tell sans his ass better be at practice tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe   
>  I will personally dedicate a chapter to someone who can guess what big thing is gonna happen next in the plot.   
>  1 try per person.
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Postscript :  
>  You have to be 100% correct to win the prize

Putting the freshly cooked taco shells on the counter sans tried hiding his blush from his brother. But Papy could tell it was there, he heard sans soul beating like a drum on energy pills. 

He loved the sound of his brothers soul. He loved knowing that it beat that way because HE made it. It was honestly the only sound he ever wanted to hear again. 

Watching sans an idea slowly crept to mind. Sans was to busy trying to make the tacos extra special that he didn't notice his brother sneak up behind him again. Papyrus quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend making sans almost drop the lettuce. 

 

"Papy!!!" Sans didn't even turn around he just reached back a little and bopped him on the head. "Don't do that! I know you have much admiration to give but I cannot allow the food to be anything less then perfect!!" 

 

Papyrus just smirked and planted skeletal kisses along his collarbone. 

 

Sans froze in his tracks once more. His soul started beating faster and faster. 

 

He knew he was never going to get the food done if his brother kept fooling around like this. 

 

"Something the matter sans? I thought you were making us our dinner? Hehehe..." 

 

"Y-yes! you keep fooling around, can't this at least wait until after we eat?" 

 

Papyrus shrugged and let go much to sans relief. Papy sat down at the table and smirked at his brother who quickly went back to finishing the food. 

 

'This isn't the only thing I want to eat tonight....' Papyrus thought to himself.   
Now that he was dating sans Papy knew he can't feel guilt for thinking such things but he had to restrain himself just a little bit better. Sans was innocent after all.

 

As if on cue sans walked over with the tacos, papys had cheese in the shape of a heart on the side of his. Sans really did want this to be special.

 

The dinner itself was quiet for a while until Papy felt a boot against his leg. He immediately looked up from his plate. 

 

Motioning for him to get closer to him Papy complied and skooted his chair next to his brother. 

 

Sans picked a taco up off his brothers plate and held it up to him. Nothing wrong with not having to use your energy. Papy took a bite. Sans started to giggle. 

 

"What's so funny?" 

 

"Oh nothing" sans answered with a childish tone to it. 

 

Sans knew now was his chance to get back at his brother. With a light glow to his eyes he leaned in summoning his tongue to lick extra sauce off his brothers skull. He slowly grazed his tongue along his brothers jawbone. Papyrus shuttered and met sans lustful yet still somehow innocent look. 

"You had something on you..." 

Papyrus chuckled and hoisted his brother on his lap, giving him a bite of the taco. 

"You know you're into some kinky shit.." Sans nearly spit out the food. He quickly swallowed what he had left in his mouth. 

"Papyrus!!!!" Sans was blushing once again, he didn't know if he should be mad that his brother swore or that embarrassed that he said that. He had the face of an angry three year old. 

 

Slowly standing up Papy picked up the smaller skeleton. Holding him bridal style he brought him to the couch and climbed on top of him. 

 

"That was a good dinner bro but...I want to try something else~" 

 

Sans soul was visible now and it was beating way past a normal pace. 

 

"But the mess in the kitchen...." 

Pressing they're skulls together sans moaned into the kiss. 

Pulling away quickly Papy removed his sweatshirt, underneath was a thin black tank top. 

Sans never swore but the first thing that came to mind was 'holy shit' when he saw his brother, Papy leaned in close. 

"I think you should worry more about the mess we're gonna make~" he growled. 

Just as he went to go kiss sans again the door flew open. 

There stood alphys and undyne. Undyne immediately turned red and covered her eyes. Alphys let out a hearty laugh.

"Well well well and what did you two think your doing?" 

Undyne without uncovering her eyes blurted out "ap-apparently each other" 

Sans turned blue and buried his skull in his scarf. 

Papy looked at alphys with a death glare.   
Alphys just laughed again. 

"What you mad that I cockblocked you?" 

Papyrus looked away, to be honest he was more than mad. 

"Well we just wanted to make sure you were Ok but you guys seem to be just fine, Fuhahaha!!" 

"Alphys!!!!" Sans yelled from his scarf, she was being so embarrassing! 

"Well I guess we'll be going , have fun you two. But not to much! Fuhahahahaha!!!!!" She laughed grabbing her girlfriend and leaving. 

Papyrus growled and slouched down. Great now the mood was ruined. 

Outside alphys and undyne were dying of laughter. 

" Its cannon n-now!" Undyne squeled like a fangirl.   
Alphys laughed again, she was so happy for her blueberry. 

"Yup and the queen owes us like ten gold now!"


	12. Sleep time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet! 
> 
> The brothers prepare for they're first night sleeping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 person got pretty close but ill give you guys one more day with some hints in this short little chapter.   
>  oh and just saying they have sex for the first time after what happends.   
>  Also i am super tired!   
> That is all.

oh what the hell! Papyrus sat on the couch looking at the closed door. Alphys is a bitch sometimes. 

Behind him sans was in turtle mode. He couldnt believe he was caught in such a scandalous act with his brother, by his superior nonetheless! 

Alphys will never let him live this down! 

Sans immediately jumped as he felt arms around him. Papy hugged him. 

"You okay?" 

"yeah...." 

Sans paused and then groaned as he got up. "tomorrow's practice is going to be rough though..." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Even the other day I was having trouble....well that was because I was thinking of you but still." 

Papy stood up and planted a kiss on the top of his brothers skull. 

" How about I go with you, to make sure you dont get hurt?" 

" R-really you will? wowie sure! and I am magnificent,I need no protection!" 

Papy chuckled 'rolling his eyes' "suuuuurrre you dont" 

Sans grabbed his brothers boney hands. 

"Well it is getting quite late brother, I guess we must head off to slumber to begin our day early tomorrow." 

"heh sure Im up for sleep.....unless you want to do something else." 

Sans shook his head "No I am tired and a little embarrassed now..." 

Sans pulled his brother up the staircase. At first they were going to sleep in papy's room but sans almost fainted realizing how much of a mess it is. 

Instead they went to sans room. Papyrus flopped onto his brothers bed and eyed his brother as he undressed himself.   
Jeez sans turns so blue, it suited him well though. 

As sans was bent over looking for his pajamas, papyrus let out a whistle. 

Sans gave him a glare, couldnt his brother be mature once? 

He pulled his night watch body on and climbed into the bed. 

Pulling him almost on top of him, papyrus adjusted himself before shutting his eyesockets and quickly falling asleep. 

Sans lifted his skull to get a small glance at his brother.   
He was so lazy.


	13. Something's not right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alphys wakes the brothers up with a troubling message. Asgore was injured by chara, not badly but he still worries for the child. Toriel says the Child must be removed, but sans thinks he can help chara out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people had gotten basically the same answer....one more basic than the other but still, congrats the chapters after this will be to you guys.

The house was quiet except for the soft snoring coming from sans. The brothers laying peacefully in the bed.

No one suspected anything was wrong but in the ruins asgore was trying to help his child. 

After chara had returned home from helping sans they immediately collapsed upon walking up the stairs. Chara felt beyond sick. They threw up constantly and at one point they couldn't stop clawing at they're skin. It was beyond hot and they knew what was going on. But each time they tried to speak IT stopped them. IT had a plan and chara speaking was not part of it. 

Asgore tended to the child. He couldn't stand to see the child in pain. 

"Do not worry young one you will be healed soon enough." Asgore said stroking the childs head. 

He turned his back to grab some medicine for chara, it was all he could do till undone arrived. 

'do it' frisk said from inside chara head. 

'no! I can't I won't!' chara thought, he loved his father. He would never. 

'fine then I Will' chara didn't have a chance to fight, frisk immediately took control and lunged at the goat man. 

 

 

Alphys got the call from undyne. 

"The punk would never!" 

"They did, asgore's not hurt badly but still I think you should go check the house and warn   
Papyrus and sans." 

"I will don't worry." 

"Ok and alphys....be careful" 

"I will got to go love ya" 

"I l-love you too" 

Alphys hung up the phone and ran to the brothers house once again. 

She barged in the front door and up the stairs to sans room. She shook the sleeping brothers (she would take a picture but now wasn't the time) and papy shot up. 

"Alphys what the hell!" 

Sans stirred from his sleep, he wasn't used to being woken up so abruptly. 

"W-what is going on?" 

"It's chara!" Alphys yelled. 

"What do you mean it's chara?" Papyrus asked, honestly it was to early for this. 

Alphys explained the whole ordeal to the brothers. Papyrus wasn't shocked...for reasons. But sans was horrified. 

"They attacked asgore? I must go help them! They should not be acting like this!" Sans jumped up and quickly put on his battle body. 

"But sans-" papyrus said worried

Sans rushed past him putting on his boots. 

"No buts brother!" 

"Sans I think you should listen to your brother!" 

"I know what I am doing alphys!" 

Rushing out the door sans ran straight to the ruins. 

Alphys gave papyrus a look. 

"Go get him. NOW." 

Not a minute later papyrus was out the door going after his brother. 

 

Though sans was small, he was fast. In less than a couple minutes he was at the door of the ruins. Creaking it open slowly he stuck his skull in. It was very eerie. Sans walked in and cautiously looked around. 

"Chara?chaarrrraa!?" 

Nothing. There's no way chara got out yet, they wouldn't go to town in this state right? 'why is this house so creepy now?' sans wondered to himself. He always knew this house to be so peaceful but now it was like from a nightmare.   
Through what little light was shown he could make out very little. Then one shadow caught his eye socket. 

"Chara! Chara are you alright?" He neared the shadow of the human. They started making a noise like they were crying. 

"Human worry not! I will save you from this episode!" He reached out to embrace his friend, the crying turned to laughter. A slash went out and sans was pushed to the floor. Alphys held the kid down while papyrus was on the floor.

"Thank you two!" Sans said looking at the demonic child. He knealed down to his brother. 

"You Ok brother?" Sans asked.

Papyrus just groaned.

"Brother?" 

Papyrus attempted to get up but fell, sans catching him. He felt something on him and noticed marrow and some red stuff appearing on his brothers sweatshirt. 

"Papyrus? Papyrus answer me!" 

Nothing.


	14. Alone for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy survives the attack, but can't seem to wake up. Sans doesn't know what to do he's never been this alone before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going with the person who got it the closest to be the first one. 
> 
> WhyAmIDoingThis12345 congrats you get the more feels of chapters.....

'Papy out of all the immature things you could've done....papy, papy please wake up...' 

Pacing back and forth in the lab sans waited for any news of his brother. After he had blocked the attack for sans he immediately lost almost all of his HP. Sans held him in his arms for what seemed like forever reassuring him that everything would be okay and hoping he could hold the less than 1hp he had. Alphys immediately detained the child and brought them to the queen. In sans mind he could care less what happens to the human, as far as he was concerned until papy was up the human was no friend. 

Nabstabot walked into the room and cleared his throat. Sans looked up ,honestly he didn't want to hear from anyone but undyne right now. Nabstabot had never seen a look of pure hatred on anyone besides temmie so it took him back a step seeing one on sans. Gently and calmly he walked up to sans. 

"I heard about papyrus... I'm so sorry sans I know it must be hard but I can assure you if it's papyrus he'll pull through because he loves you."   
He sat down and patted the seat next to him. Sans remained standing. 

"Can you? Can you really say he'll wake up? You don't know what your talking about! For all we know undyne could fail and he dies due to that stupid fucking piece of shit!" Nabstabot gasped at the profanity. Sans NEVER swore never mind yelled like that. Well sure he was naturally loud but lately even that had been under control. Now the small skeleton was basically fuming as he looked angry and ready to cry at the same time. Sans choose the latter as he collapsed under the guilt and fear of losing his brother. 

Nabstabot kneeled down by the crying figure and pulled him close. Sans wept in the cold metallic arms. Nabstabot soothed him best he could but knew there wasn't much he could do. 

After an hour of sitting on the floor crying the lab doors opened and undyne stepped out. She looked nervous and sad at the same time, that was never a good sign. 

" W-well.. he's alive...." she began but was cut off by sans running up to her and squeezing her tighly. He was blubbering out thank yous and wiping his tears on her lab coat. She knew she had to break the rest to him still. 

"He's alive but... there is a chance he may not make it through the night. He's in a c-comatose like state. I-if he survives the night the chance of him waking up increases to about s-seventy percent and if he survives the week he will wake up but there are a lot of ifs to t-that whole ordeal." Sans let go. That wasn't what he wanted to hear at all. 

"What do you mean if he survives the night?" Papyrus was alive right now, why was there still a chance he could die? He could...he could lose papyrus. 

Undyne nervously fixed her glasses. She really didn't want to have this talk. "He is doing well but like anyone in a state like that there is great chances of him dying or being stuck in that state. B-but anything could happen and I know h-he'll pull through for you." 

"SHUT UP!" Sans yelled up to undyne, he couldn't do this must longer, why did everyone keep saying that? No papy wouldn't pull through for him because Papy couldn't be like this right now if it wasn't for him. If he just listened and never went after chara papyrus would be happy and alive! This was all his fault. 

Undyne was taken back by sans just as nabstabot was. She looked to the robot for help who signalled her to do something. She pushed up her glasses before speaking. 

"D-do you wish to see him?" Sans just nodded his head as undyne lead him to the room in which his brother laid unconscious. Sans walked to the side of the bed and touched the side of his brother skull. Papy looked so...so weak, so frail, but yet he also looked peaceful. 

"....leave....." sans muttered. He wanted to be with just his brother. 

"What was that?" Undyne asked nervously. 

"I SAID TO FUCKING LEAVE!!!" Undyne jumped and almost ran out the door, closing the door rather loudly. Sans held his brothers hand as the machines beeped and made other noises. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his brothers forehead. 

" I'm so sorry papyrus....." 

 

Alphys through the kid in the dungeon just as the queen ordered. They were to stay there until undyne could run experiments on how to get frisk away from chara. Yes the boss monsters all knew of frisks evil ways thanks to papyrus but wasn't expecting they're return. Alphys phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket to see it was undyne. 

"Hello?....yes...yes....I see....he did? That's out of character....well it'd be best to leave him be for now, poor kid.....yeah I'm just going now....I'll be there in about ten minutes...love ya too" She hung up the phone and walked slowly up the stairs. She honestly felt bad for sans, he's never been without paps and now he may be sitting with him on his deathbed. That poor kid....


	15. Still alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys watches over sans since he refuses to leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do these chapters get to sad?

Alphys walked into the lab and was greeted by her nerdy and anxious fish girlfriend. She smiled at her and removed her armor. Sitting down, well more plopping down on the couch she groaned and attached before getting back to her priorities. 

"How's sans doing?" She knew nothing had changed in the minutes since the phone call but when It came to that little guy she always hoped for the best. Undyne made a face that immediately indicated that nothing changed. She laughed nervously and pushed her red hair back. 

"He l-locked the door. I t-tried to go back in a-after I called you but it w-was locked, and he m-must be using h-his magic because the spare key w-wouldnt work..." Alphys groaned and got up, summoning a magic spear. 

"Well I guess I have to go be the locksmith, don't I?" She began walking to the room the housed the skelebro's , undyne not far behind her. 

"Al-alphys! W-wait! Don't be to loud! You can end up hurting papyrus!" 

"Don't worry babe I'm gonna just listen the lock a bit, if you can't get in there then papyrus is really doomed" she turned to be face to stomach with her girlfriend "isnt he?" 

Undyne looked down. "W-well yeah...." 

"That's what I thought." 

Alphys turned and walked up to the door. First she tried using the doorknob but like undyne said it was pointless. Next she tried banging on the door. 

"Sans? This is alphys open the door please!" 

"No!" She realized she was going to have to take another route. 

"Sans!" She roared "as your superior I demand you open this door immediately!" 

There was a long pause. 

"Don't hurt him, don't even touch him and Ill let you in..." 

"We won't." 

"Promise?" His voice sounded Shakey being the door. 

Alphys looked back at her girlfriend and undyne looked up at the ceiling. Alphys rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"We promise" 

The door opened up and they were met with sans, but not how they were used to seeing him. His eyesockets were blank and puffy, his smile long since gone, he even removed his battle body and was only left with a light baby blue t-shirt on. His scarf was wrapped around his brothers hand. Alphys bent down a little and hugged him, undyne having to bent down a lot more to hug him also. 

 

The night was pretty rough for sans, he was pacing throughout the room as undyne worked on his brother. When he sat down it wasn't for more than a minute. He didn't sleep a wink, even when alphys pressed him to at least lay down, he did but next to papy in the hospital bed. Even then it wasn't for more than five minutes. When no one was in the room he talked to papyrus telling him that he was sorry and that he loved him over and over. 

 

He didn't know how long it had been until undyne walked back to him congratulating him that papyrus had survived the night. Sans held back tears, he could feel it in his bones, he could feel that they were right, papy would pull through just because he loved him.


	16. surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a quick chapter but the chapter after will explain everything, I thought I'd be nice to you guys. 
> 
> So drumroll please......

It had been three days, sans was feeling anxious. Of course he was happy that papyrus was alive but at the same time he was scared. What if papy didn't wake up? He hoped and prayed harder than he ever had for anything, he would give up going to the surface, he would give up getting in the royal guard, he'd give up anything for papy to wake up. 

Alphys and undyne observed how he acted and they couldn't help but feel pity on him. 

"You should do something" undyne whispered looking at her girlfriend. Alphys looked up.  
"Well what would be good for me to do?"  
Undyne shrugged. "Take him out for glamburgers?" Alphys nodded her head. 

"Yeah I guess that'll work." She walked into the room and gently placed a hand on sans shoulders. He looked up, at least he wasn't crying. "Come on pipsqueak we're gonna go get glamburgers."

Sans seemed hesitant at first but slowly got up. He looked down at papyrus before placing a kiss on his cheekbone. "I love you papy, I promise I'll be right back." 

 

They walked out of the lab and down towards the movable business that belonged to a guy called burgerpants. (No one knew his real name just his nickname) Sans personally liked getting glamburgers from burgerpants, he was always happy to sell them. Alphys and sans walked up to the chipper merchant. 

"I need a dozen glamburgers please" she said pulling gold out of her pocket and placing it on the cart. 

"Wow! A dozen glamburgers? That's a lot!" The cat monster basically yelled as he placed the glamburgers into a bag and handed them to sans. Sans almost dropped the bag when he first received it but quickly balanced himself out. "Have a fab-u-ful day!!" Smiled burgerpants waving them off. Sans felt a little better after that walk and couldn't wait to tell his brother all about it. That made him think, can his brother even hear him? 

"Alphys?" She turned to him.  
"Yeah sans?"  
"Do you think papyrus can hear me?" 

She thought about it for a second before smirking. 

"Honestly sans who can't hear you? Your the loudest monster in the underground! Fuhuhuhuhu!" Sans turned blue. 

"Alphys!" She quieted down her laughter and opened the door to the lab. She smiled at him when she saw a glimmer of a happier sans. 

"Yeah I think he can..." she said sincerely. She didnt know much about being in a coma, but if it made sans relax a little... 

"Come on punk let's go eat!" She exclaimed rubbing her stomach and opening the door to the hospital room. Sans mouth opened like in a cartoon before he dropped the glamburgers and jumped on to the bed.

"Papy!!! You're up!"


	17. while you were gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tells his brother what it was like and then he and sans get time alone.

Alphys and undyne smiled while looking at the two love birds snuggling on the hospital bed. Sans was feeding papyrus a glamburger while lecturing him on how important it is he gets as much food in him as possible. Papyrus was trying eat the food his brother was cramming down his throat, he just nodded every time his brother looked at him. He knew sans loved him but he was basically killing him. After cramming a whole Glamburger down his throat papyrus was finally able to 'breath'. Alphys started recalling on what happened to chara. Papyrus listened intently, seeing he didn't remember anything including the kiddo since he was stabbed. 

While he listened sans smiled slowly disappeared, he didn't want to hear about the human at all. Deep in his soul hatred was planted towards the child. He knew no matter what he'd never forgive them, they almost killed his brother, his boyfriend, his soulmate. That is a crime that could never be forgiven. Papyrus noticed the angry looked on his brothers face, thinking quickly he put an arm around blueberry, who in response immediately eased up and smiled leaning into papyrus's embrace. Undyne quickly pulled out her cellphone and took a picture, the flash nearly blinded the brothers. 

 

She giggled and immediately started sending it to everyone she knew including on the internet. Papyrus gave her a disapproving look rubbing his eyesockets. 

"You could of asked first 'dyne" 

"S-sorry y-you just looked s-sorry cute, I saw an o-open opportunity.". She blushed, she'll tell them about the whole sending it thing later....or never, which ever came first. Alphys nudged her and got up. 

"Welp I got to go back on patrol and I think my beautiful babe here needs to go catch up on a season of her anime's so you two have fun." She walked out the door, followed by undyne not a moment later. 

The brothers looked at each other. Papyrus smirked and pulled his brother in for a kiss, it's been so long since they did anything like that. Alphys peeped her head back in and took another picture, papyrus used his magic to close the door on her. 

"Hey not that much fun! He's still innocent papyrus! I would like to keep it that way! You two arent even listening to me are you?!" There was growling on the other side before heavy footsteps pounded away. The brothers pulled away from the kiss, sans leaned into his brothers chest and listened to his soul beat. Papyrus placed a gentle hand on his brother skull. Sans looked up.

"Papyrus?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you here me?" 

"What'd'ya mean?" 

"When you were ...um sleeping... did you here what I said?" 

Papyrus chuckled, of course he heard it every word, every cry, every plea. He raised sans head and kissed him again. 

"How do ya think I woke up? The sound of you was enough to keep me from death any day." 

Sans blushed and squeezed the taller skeleton tighter. It made him feel good that papyrus did wake up just for him. 

"Oh and sans?" 

The smaller skeleton looked up. "Hm?" 

"Please don't hate chara, it wasn't they're fault....that wasn't chara at all. That was frisk taking over, I know for a fact chara wouldn't hurt any of us, that's not who they are.." 

Sans looked away, he didn't want to forgive chara he couldn't but at the same time he couldn't tell his brother no. 

"Ok I guess someone as great as I could forgive the human." Papyrus stood up and picked him up bridal style. Sans wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"I love you sans." 

Sans kissed his brother once more, the spark of magic lit up between the two. And thanks to no interruptions this one lasted longer, sans felt it too. The passion for one another. It was as if he could feel every feeling papyrus ever had for him. They eventually broke the kiss and papyrus layed him on the bed before laying next to him. Sans held him close and smiled purring into his chest. 

"I love you too Papy."


	18. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys brings the brothers along to talk to the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter and I'm sorry, also I cannot update this weekend at all I have an anniversary to celebrate and I want to relax. But Monday should have a new update.

Papyrus opened his eyesockets a crack. For someone who was asleep a while he was still tired. Sans was still wrapped around him from what he could feel. He opened his eyesockets wider, yep there the little blueberry was snuggling him. He was so cute. Gently papyrus rolled over trying to see the clock. Instead he was met face to face with alphys, his soul skipped a beat and she covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Did she really have to do that? 

"What the hell alphys?" He questioned in a whisper obviously annoyed and still a little scared. 

" Rise and shine sleepy bones, we need to go question chara." 

"Well yeah I knew that but why where you watching us?!" 

She paused for a second before shrugging.   
"You two look cute together, plus I whenever I can I watch sans sleep." 

Removing sans arms from around him was a delicate procedure, but Papy managed to without waking him up. Standing up he stretched and yawned but about mid-stretch he stopped. 

"You watch sans sleep?!?" His disapproving look reflected off of alphys. 

"Well not just him, you to. I make sure you guys are okay then I go. Even though you talk in you sleep sometimes." She shot him a look that read plainly 'you fucking sinner I know what you dream of'. Papyrus tensed up and turned a bright orange. Yeah he didn't need to know that she heard him dream of sans like that....it was already embarrassing when her and undyne ruined the mood never mind her knowing long before hand. 

Changing the subject she walked over to sans and gently shook him awake, like a mother to a child. He yawned and sat up, immediately the stars in his eyes shone like every other morning as he rushed around putting his battle body together for the day. Alphys told him they were going out, just not where yet. 

Papyrus threw on his hoodie that the old king had mended for him while he was unconscious. Besides the obvious markings of the new stitches it looked exactly the same. Blueberry appeared by his side and grabbed his hand. "Come on brother we must be going!!!!" He began almost dragging the taller skeleton before stopping again and turned to alphys. "Wait where are we going?" 

She looked at papyrus who just smirked knowing she was going to have to tell him. 

"Well kiddo where gonna go visit chara. See if they're Back to normal and-" 

Sans froze before being engulfed in rage. 

"Chara? No! I will not go! They are nothing but pure fucking evil!!! They are a little-" boney hands covered sans mouth. Papyrus sighed and picked him up. 

"That's enough out of you, alphys come on we'll take a shortcut." 

Alphys walked next to the skeleton grabbing hold on to his jacket and just like that they teleported out of the room.


	19. Chara?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and papyrus try to make contact with chara ( who is still possesed) and sans doesnt like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I forgot to post this yesterday but studying for finals is a must. Also I am super tired, is it normal to always want to sleep?

The three stood in the middle of the dungeon. Sans looked around best he could, the dungeon was dark, lit only by torches.And it smelled, if sans had a nose it would be scrunched in disgust. Papy put him down and followed alphys who was already making her way down the long hall. At the end of the hall was the cell that held chara and honestly it made it look like it came out of every cliché horror movie. Sans didnt move. He really didnt want to go near that kid. 

Alphys walked up to the bars and banged her fist on them. The small lump of flesh didnt respond and remained huddled in the left corner of the cell. "Lets go kiddo get over here I dont know if your chara or frisk but either way you got some answering to do." 

The small child mumbled something just out of earshot. Alphys and papyrus looked at each other before papy spoke up. " We couldnt hear you kiddo..." Sans walked up behind papy and latched on to him, just in case. The child turned twords the skeleton brothers with a disturbed smile spreading across they're face. 

"So I see useless is still alive?! hahahaha! Oh come on wasnt it not long ago you wanted to die?" Papy looked away from the childs glare, he had to remind himself that this wasnt chara. The child looked stright across to sans, the grin growing wider.

"You'll never be able to save him, eventually he'll fall sans." 

Sans eyesockets widened and the stars dissapeared from them. He said nothing as he grabbed his brother by his sleeve and walked away, leaving alphys with the child (Who had already retreated to the darkness once more). 

Sans didnt stop walking until his brother made both of them come to a hault. Papyrus looked down at his brother. "Sans dont listen to them...they...they-" Sans pulled his brother down by his jacket hood and clinked their teeth together. Papyrus stooped down to make it more comfortable as sans pushed him against the wall not breaking the kiss. Quickly they both summoned their tongues, papyrus tried making it so he was more dominant but sans refused to even let his hard grip go, keeping papyrus pinned. Sans boney hands found they're way up to papy's ribs and he began to harshly grab at them.Papyrus could feel himself grow orange at the cheekbones. What if someone saw them? As if reading his thoughts sans broke the kiss and gave his brother a lustful stare. 

"Home.Now."


	20. S-sans....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and papy have a special time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok welp I did it here you go a smut chapter...... ughhhh 0///0

They were teleported right onto the couch, papyrus on top of sans. Papyrus was still blushing orange as he leaned down slowly and clinked they're teeth together. His movements were unsteady as he snaked his hands up his brothers battle body grabbing a lower rib and slowly stroking it. Sans groaned as he summoned his tongue, papyrus doing the same. Parting his teeth sans welcomed the bright orange tongue. Papyrus tried to explore sans mouth but was met with sans cyan tongue fighting against him. The two compeated for dominance for a while before sans reached down and grabbed papy's pelvis which was glowing with magic, the sensation making papy temporarily weak. Taking the opportunity sans quickly flipped his brother underneath him. 

Sans began to remove his battle body. He slowly removed his scarf and other articles while not breaking eye contact with papy,who was watching him undress with a strong look of desire. 

"Something the matter papy?~" Sans inquired smirking and almost fully undressed except for his boxers. Papyrus shook his head no unable to speak. Sans trailed his fingers across the bottom of papy's sweatshirt and gripped the fabric pulling it above his head. Sans licked his teeth as he bent down and gently kissed each of papy's ribs. Papy moaned as he tried to shift his position, the bulge in his pants becoming visible. Sans continued to go down until he reached the bulge. Unzipping papy's pants removing them and his boxers the bright orange member sprung up. Papy gasped as sans licked the tip getting a taste of his precum.   
"Mmmm, you taste so good papy...can I have more?" 

"Ah....g-go ahead..." 

Sans wrapped his mouth around the member and began slowey bobbing his skull. Papy rested a hand on sans skull making him go faster. 

"NyaH s-sans...ungh bro...p-please...sans~" 

Sans hummed happily as he kept going while playing with the magic in his own pelvis. He decided the female organ was easier for they're first time. He stopped and lifted his head. Payrus whined "S-sans~ oh...sans what are you doing?" The little blueberry smirked as he removed his boxers and lined his dripping entrance with papys member. 

"Shh... I know what Im doing p-papy..." Sans said slamming down on his brother. Papy's spine arched. Sans was so tight. "Mmmm papy~" Sans moaned riding his brother. Papyrus began grinding his hips into sans trying to keep up the pace. Sans went faster moaning papyrus name over and over, he could feel himself getting close. 

"Sans.....sans....Fuck sans!" papy yelled out cumming inside of sans.His orange seed shooting up through his brother. 

"Oh papy!" sans said finishing and collapsing into a panting and tired wreck on top of his brother. After a couple of moments the magic faded away. Papy reached to the back of the couch and pulled down a blanket covering both of them. 

" I love you sans" 

No answer, papy looked at his brother to see he had already fallen asleep. Chuckling he fixed his position and closed his eyesockets.


	21. Cleaning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and papy clean up the house together.   
>  The queen visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to need to edit this later.....its getting really hard to write this, not because I dont have any ideas I just dont have the time.

He didnt want to get up for once. Papy's ribs were rising and compressing as sans layed there listening to his soul beat. It was a steady beat and sans thought he could listen to it all day. He realized he had to get up soon to make breakfast. Sluggishly he rolled off of his brother and went to put on his clothes. He scrunched his face as he stared at the dirty garments, looking over he saw his brothers sweater. It was cleaner than his clothes at the moment so grabbing the garment he put it on. It was a little baggy but at the same time it made him at least one million times cuter. Smiling once he inhaled papy's scent on the coat he ran into the kitchen to quietly make the breakfast tacos. 

Papy awoke to the scent of sans breakfast tacos. He opened his eyesockets to see his brother standing at the oven...in his coat? He sat up on the couch and stretched. Standing up he strode over to his brother and wrapped his arms around him making sans almost jump out of his 'skin'. 

"papy!" sans scolded turning twords him arms crossed. 

" yeah?" 

" Go put clothes on you cant stand around naked!" 

"you didnt seem to have a problem with it last night..." papy muttered under his breath before grabbing a tank top and shorts. Putting them on he walked back to the kitchen and he sat down with his brother at the table. 

" Papy we have to clean the house...." 

" Why?" 

Sans pointed behind him gesturing towards the mess. papy sighed. 

"Fine just because i love you." 

Sans blushed before putting his plate in the sink and grabbing a broom. 

"Good then lets start." 

Most of the morning was spent cleaning up the mess that they called a home. Sweeping, dishes, rooms, dusting... They had just finished when there was a knock on the door. 

Sans opened the door and immediately bowed. Papy waved awkwardly as Queen toriel was welcomed in by sans. 

"Hello my queen may I ask what ever is the reason for this special visit?" 

Toriel smiled and let out a sweet laugh sitting on the couch ( which was cleaned). 

"Well sans im glad you find my visits special but i do come here on urgent notice. I wish to know everything about chara since they have been living with asgore. Seeing you two know them best I thought you could inform me best." 

Sans and papy gave each other a look. 

, "Yes my queen."


	22. The queen knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and papyrus inform the queen of chara while they were staying with asgore. 
> 
> She makes a decision that makes sans go against her wishes.

      Sans and papyrus stared at each other. They didn't know what to say in this instance, do they lie? Do they tell her something was wrong?  _Was anything wrong?_ Both brothers pondered this question. Chara was fine each time sans had checked up on them and asgore. Now that they both thought about it they didn't have any problems with chara until the night alphys came in to tell them that asgore was attacked. 

"My queen" Paps said speaking up "we don't remember any serious issues with the human child before this instance, to be completely honest my lady the only trouble the human may of had was when they didn't want to do they're chores." 

  Sans piped up next to him. "YES M-MY LADY, MY LOVER, -ER  I MEAN BROTHER IS CORRECT. WE HAD NO REPORTED PROBLEMS WITH THE HUMAN BEFORE THE NIGHT YOUR EX HUSBAND WAS ATTACKED ALONG WITH MY BROTHER." 

 

   The queen nodded and and took in the facts. She seemed to let them sink in to her head before speaking, softly she spoke up. "And the night of the attacks did they do anything strange?" 

 Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull, he didn't want to remember that night. After countless resets of him dying to that hand he thought that night would be the end of this reset. The red slash that made him fall, his HP going to basically nothing. "My queen to be honest I do not remember anything beside trying to defend my brother and then being hit. Even those memories are vague." 

 "They were crying..." sans said serious as ever, he remained still and  was looking off into nothing. "They... they were crying, I wanted to comfort the child , I wanted my best friend to be okay, but then as I drew near they started laughing. It was a laughter of something that couldn't be human or monster. It... It went to attack me but Papy and alphys kept me safe..." his face changed to a saddened expression as he snapped back to reality. Papyrus put an arm around him and hugged his close.  

  The queen leaned forward an gently put a hand on the small skeletons shoulder."you are very brave sans and I am proud of you for service. You to papyrus I am proud of both of you and how you served your kingdom, as for a more serious topic I hope you both know we cannot allow the human to do such things. They are a danger to our kingdom and our people , and that's why with heavy heart I know what I must do." 

  Sans frowned. "What do you mean by that my lady?" 

   Toriel sighed. "We mustn't allow the human to live no more, it will be safer and more efficient to the kingdom if we end them now." 

 "NO!" Sans blurted out suddenly, he might be mad and disappointed with the human but at the same time Papy was right. The human was still his friend and he couldn't allow them to die. 

  Toriel narrowed her eyes and walked up to sans. Fear grew in the tiny skeleton. "The human must perish sans. It is for the best, now I do not want you meddling any longer, why don't you two enjoy your time together?" She turned her heel and left. 

  Sans and papyrus stood alone in they're house. The human will die? Papyrus slumped on the couch and rubbed his skull. Sans however couldn't except this, grabbing his phone he walked to the door. 

  "Where are you going?" Papy asked sitting up. 

  "To the castle."


	23. No papy knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus convinces sans to stay until they have a plan.   
>  Papyrus also convinces asgore to talk Toriel out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo tired....  
>  It took me forever to think of how to write this chapter.   
>  I had to rewrite it three times and it still isn't it's best.

      _As his brother attempted to walk out the door all he could do is stare. Was he going against the queens order? Was he being defiant? Did he just walk out the door **oh shit...!**_ Scrambling up from the couch, tripping on his own feet in the process, he ran after his brother who was rather fast for power walking.    Running out of the house and into the snowy town. He looked to see a determined little blue skeleton walking in the snow with half anger and half stubbornness in his steps, even though he didn't leave that many dents in the snow.

    Eventually papyrus caught up to sans, out of breath and even though he doesn't have them he felt muscles ache. "Sans please listen to me" he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to face him. "I know you're worried about chara and honestly I'm glad you care about them again but you can't do this, you can't go against orders. Sans I know your mad but let me take care of this, you don't need to do this....." 

    "But papyrus! Toriels going to kill them! I don't want them to die!" Tears were forming In the sides of sans sockets. "I might of hated them before but they're still my friend! Friends do anything for each other, I don't care if I get in trouble!" 

    Papyrus sighed. "I know...that's why your such a gift to this world sans, I know but please let's go home I promise I'll fix this, okay?" 

    They looked in each other's eyesockets for a while. The silence was causing the air around them to be unsteady and nerve-racking. Sans contemplated his choices, he needed to save chara but at the same time....he couldnt. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. He only had one option didn't he? "Okay papy let's go home..." he held out his arms and papyrus picked him up holding him tight and bringing him back home.

     Sitting him down on the couch and holding him close he waited until sans was fully calmed down. Turning on the TV they watched nabstabot's new show and stayed in each other's arms. Papyrus rubbed a special spot in Sans spine that made him purr like a cat and blush a bright blue. "Papy?" 

    "Hm?" The small skeleton looked up and leaned forward giving his lover a kiss on the cheekbone. Papy smirked and turned his head bringing they're teeth together for a small kiss, but neither wanted to separate and it soon became a very passionate kiss with sans moving his way onto his brothers lap trying to pull them closer, trying to get the feeling as being one. They're tongues formed and battled against each other making they're souls beat in a soothing rhythm. Eventually they pulled away and papyrus brushed his boney hands against the side of his brothers skull. Sans leaned down and cuddled into his chest letting the beat of papys soul become the only thing he heard. While sans was distracted papyrus pulled out his cellphone and texted asgore. 

       *** We need to talk**

*** About chara?**

***Have you heard?**

*** Yes and I do not agree with her choices. Personally i believe we can save the child. I know for a fact undyne has started studying a new type of therapy.**

*** Yeah I know, once sans falls asleep meet me in the judgement hall. Maybe we can convince Tori not to do anything to harsh.**

 Eventually he heard a quiet snoring come from the fragile body beneath him. Slowly placing him back on the couch and covering him with a blanket he left a note stating he will be going out and be back later. 

     Deciding a short cut is best he teleported to the judgement hall. Asgore was already there, he still had scars from chara. 

       "You ready?" 

        "Yes" 

 

       They walked to the throne room to bmet by met by Toriel. It was a long time debating on the fate of the child. Her claims were right in a way and for the best but Papy and asgore still believed in the child. Hours went by, argument after argument arose. Until eventually a decision was reached. The child could live but undyne has three months to fix them. That was all they needed. 

         Walking back to the house papyrus saw his brother still sleeping. He chuckled and walked into the kitchen deciding he will make dinner this time. Sans will be so happy waking up.

      


	24. Good news!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets told the good news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.A.A.A.A   
>  I'm screaming very slowly.  
>  I swear I have my funeral planned out and everything oh my stars I'm dying inside. And not because of this story because this chapters kinda cute.

_It was starry outside....wait was this really the outside?or was he dreaming of one of undynes animes? Sans felt the grass underneath him, there's so much of it! And the sky has a white thing in the sky, it looks like waterfall but it's not. It's real, it's really real! Sans smile grew, wowie did he knock out and wake up on the surface? If so that's amazing! But where's papy? He looked to his left and his right but couldn't see him. Then he looked foward again, his feet swinging off the edge of the cliff he was on.... or was it a mountain side? Suddenly a person sat next to him and made him jump. He turned to see his brother looking at the sky also._

_"Isn't it beautiful sans?"_

_"Yeah....."_

_"Heh...I'd say it competes with you"_

_Sans blushed at the compliment and leaned onto his brothers shoulder. Papy sighed and wrapped and arm around him pulling him close. It was peaceful. It was romantic. Papyrus reached into his pocket and sans backed up._

_"Sans you know I love you right?"_

_"Of course my brother!"_

_He pulled out something tiny from his jacket and held it in his hand before holding it out to his brother. Sans almost fainted when he realized what it was._

_"Papy.....is that?"_

_"A ring? Yeah..listen I don't know exactly how to do this but...um sans will you?-"_

_" Of course!" Sans yelled with joy tackling him.... but as he was hugging him he smelt something burning. "Papy do you smell that....?"_

Sans awoke to hear his lover yelling profanities in the kitchen. Opening his eyesockets quickly and basically falling off the couch sans ran to the kitchen doorway where the whole room wreaked of burnt tacos. Papyrus was trying to pull them out of the oven but couldn't get the whole tray out of the oven. Sans quickly ran to the cabinet where he kept the fire extinguisher and put of the fire. Once everything calmed down he placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot looking impatient with his brother. Papyrus laughed nervously. "mornin' sleeping beauty" 

  "Papyrus why did I wake up to our kitchen on fire?" 

    "Um romantic dinner?' 

  Sans rolled the orbs in his eyesockets and went to the fridge pulling out leftovers. 

    "Papyrus I think you should leave anything romantic to me" he plopped the extra food down on the table. "I'm obviously the more romantic ome in this relationship." 

   Papyrus shrugged and sat down at the table. "Yeah I guess so" he took a bite before looking up at his brother. "Oh sans I got good news for you." 

   Sans turned around. "What is it?" 

  "Toriel decided to keep chara alive but they have to start going to therapy tomorrow."  

    Sans smiled and plopped down in a chair. "Really? that's great! How did you convince her?" 

     "All I'm saying is that you should really thank asgore."

    "Then I shall tomorrow mweh heh heh heh!" 

   Papy smiled and took another bite. Suddenly a small foot grazed across his leg he looked up to see his brother eating with a devious grin. 

    "What's the matter Papy?" 

   Papyrus smirked and stretched out his leg grazing it against sans pelvis which in return made sans let out a yelp. 

      "Oh nothing brother...but are you okay? You seem to be a little blue...." 

  Sans held back a grin as he backed up from the table and put dishes in the sink. He walked up to his brother and pulled him down by the hood placing a small skeletal kiss on his teeth. 

     "No nothing's the matter with me papy but now this night will not escalate any further because of that pun." 

    "Pun? Whatever do you mean?" 

"You know exactly what I mean." Sans turned on his heel and walked off. He made it to the stairs before he was swooped up bridal style by his brother and rushed to his bedroom. Practically being thrown on the bed. Sans giggled and pulled his brother down once more giving him another kiss. He pulled his brother down onto the bed and kissed his forehead. "Not tonight papy we can't risk being late tomorrow." Papy sighed before wrapping his arms around him. "Dammit....."


	25. Healing the child part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and papyrus begin their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a three part chapter thingy and then next one won't come out till the day after my birthday so July ninth. Thank you for waiting and sorry it's short I've been sick and it's hard to write when sick.

Sans woke up first. His brothers arms wrapped around him pulling him close. He smiled to himself and sighed. This was nice and today was going to be even better! Today he had to thank asgore for helping his brother negotiate with the queen and then he had to go help undyne cure chara from being a demon child. Well he would do all of that once he got out of his brothers grasp. Sans wiggled his tiny body but that only seemed to make things worse. Papys arms wrapped even tighter around him.  _Well that didn't do any good._  Sans tried again and again but to no prevail. Instead now he was in a death grip by his brother. Slowly and with difficulty sans rolled over to be face to chest with his lover. "Papy wake up...." sans said with a muffled whine.

Nothing.      

An idea came across sans skull as he slowly reached under papys sweatshirt and reached up to his brothers spine. He smirked as he quickly and roughly grasped it making his brothers eyesockets open immediately. Papy turned a bright orange and let go of sans.

"Sweet stars sans what the fuck!?" Sans sat up and crossed his arms. " Language! And it's a good thing you're up now we have a very busy day." Papy continued to just stare at his brother the orange like a stain on his white cheekbones. Sans uncrossed his arms and crawled over to him sitting on his lap.

_Damn he was a tease._

Sans leaned in and closed the gap between them both his hand reaching again for the same spot it was at. Trailing down his spine sans laughed in his head at the tiny movements papy made as he grasped the spot again. As a reward he got a tiny but low moan out of his brother. Sans smirked and pulled away. "Now come on brother we have things to do!" Sans bounced onto the floor and ran to perfect his look.

    "You know sans that isn't fair...." papy sighed grabbing a not as dirty as the others coat. Sans just giggled "all is fair in love and war brother. Now where were we? Oh yeah come on we must go have breakfast so we can continue on with today's activities!" "Can't we just lay in bed?" Papy said flopping back down into the bed. Honestly he felt really tired today and just wanted to sleep in. Well that would never happen now as he felt sans lift him up and start carrying him out of the room.

     "Sans what are you doing?!" He asked concerned. "Carrying you!" Sans said smiling. "Is this not romantic brother?" He threw his brother on the couch and ran to the kitchen.

    "You know sans though it was pretty romantic throwing me wasn't the most charming thing..." Sans rushed back quickly placing a taco on his brothers lap before he plooped onto the couch next to him quickly stuffing his face with his food. "Nonetheless it was romantic and we must get going so quickly eat your food." Sans said between bites. Shrugging papyrus took a bite. "So what's first bro?" "Well we must go thank asgore for his help." Said said gulping down the last bite. He stared at his brother and smiled. Papyrus smiled back and finished his food. Papyrus then stood up and picked up his brother in his arms.

   "Papy what are you doing?"

  "Returning the favor, now let's go."


	26. Healing the child part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit goat dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. Don't worry I'm not giving up on the story it's just I've been having a hard time thinking of where to take this story and then I forgot about it in between my other fanfiction's . Honestly the only reason I even wrote this chapter is because I went through the old comments on here and realized how much you guys liked it and I remembered I had to do something. So thank you for reading.

 Sans was excited to say the least. Why wouldn't he be? He gets to go help a friend stop being a crazy homicidal thing. Now that's friendship. As papy was carrying him through the snow he listed out how he wanted the day to go. "Ok papyrus we need to visit asgore and thank him for helping you not get chara killed then after that we need to quickly stop by undynes and then we have to help chara. Oh speaking of which we should've brought asgore a gift it is only fair to bring someone a gift after being so kind."

"Bro I'll think he'll be fine-"

 "NONSENSE! That's it we are going to take asgore somewhere to repay him for his help."

"Whatever you say bro" sans smirked and jumped down from his brothers arms. They had just arrived at the door to the ruins. Going up to it he knocked. Loud footsteps could be heard walking towards the door before it opened with the large goat man behind it. He looked at the two brothers and beamed. "Hello boys!" 

   "'Ey asgore." 

     "Hello asgore!" Sans said running up to him and giving him a hug. Asgore bent down to hug the small skeleton back and chuckled. 

    "Do come in." Sans ran back to papyrus and grabbed him by his hand before continuing in. After all they didn't have the best memories here. Asgore led the way back to his house chatting on and on about this and that. How certain monsters behaved and how he's been working on fixing little things around the ruins. Eventually they went up the stairs and into the goat man's living room. 

  "Take a seat boy's" asgore said gestureing to a wooden chair next to his recliner. Sans allowed papyrus to sit first before climbing on his lap. Asgore chuckled again. "You two do make such a cute couple I will have to tell undyne she was right about this 'shipping' thing" sans turned blue and papy turned a bright orange. 

    Sans was the first to speak. "Well um asgore we were hoping to take you out to eat as thanks for helping with chara." "Oh that would be nice boys but you do not have to thank me chara is my child. " Sans laughed standing up. "No no we insist now come on we must go" sans exclaimed grabbing asgore and running back towards the stairs. Papyrus sighed "oh come on we just got here." He got up with a grunt and followed his brother. Sans had already ran outside back into the snow when papyrus caught up. 

    "Uh sweetheart ya even know where to take him?" 

     "No I thought you thought of it." 

  Papy thought for a minute then shrugged. "Sure I know where to take him." 

     They walked back to Snowdin and stopped in front of a building that papyrus knew best. 

    "Muffetts?papyrus really?" 

     "What? It's a nice place." Papyrus opened the door and allowed the cheery man and his angered boyfriend to walk in. Papyrus went up to his normal seat and let asgore have the one next to it he then reached down the the angry little skeletons picked him up onto his lap. Muffett walked out and spotted her best customer. "...hello papyrus haven't seen you in a long time...." she looked to see sans in his arms. ".....you two are cute together..." asgore chuckled "I can agree with that..." papyrus already embarrassed cleared his 'throat' " muffett can I have a bottle of honey? And a donut for asgore?" Muffett nodded her head and reached under the table grabbing a bottle of honey and handing it to papyrus. She went to the back door and knocked on it. Just as she did that a spider came out with a donut and then retreated back inside. She put the donut on a plate and handed it to asgore before going to the back room herself. Papyrus started drinking and asgore ate his donut rather quickly. Sans sighed and this caught papys attention. He put the bottle in front of his brother who pushed it away. "I'm not drinking that." 

  "Oh come on bro" 

  Sans sighed and took a sip. The stars in his eyes for bigger and he took another sip. "Wowie this is good." 

   "Told ya." 

    Sans took the bottle from his brother and drank the rest. While he was drinking down the bottle asgore and papyrus started talking about little things and telling awful puns. Eventually asgore stood up and said his goodbyes and thank yous for the meal. The brothers waved goodbye before looking at each other. 

   "To undynes brother!" Sans said while being picked up papyrus. Muffett watched the two leave. ".......they really were made for each other...."


	27. Here's the dealio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update since like July

Ok this work is up for adoption, anyone can have it.

I haven't updated this since like my birthday and that's in July so yeah.....I left the undertale fandom and I don't want this anymore. If anyone wants it just comment and I'll let you take over on it, if not I'll delete it.

If you liked this story at all check out my other ones.

I have one from the undertale fandom that I still work on just because it's popular, one from the mystic messenger fandom, one from the creepypasta fandom, and a couple from Hamilton. I also have old undertale ones. 

Okay that's all bye.


End file.
